Stolen Crystal
by Iraka9
Summary: When a tough new bad guy comes to town, the sailor scouts have to defend their town. But when the imperium silver crystal is stolen, will the sailor scouts get it back or will Serena find the power in her and help the scouts recover the stolen crystal?
1. The Cookies

**Chapter 1**

A black cat jumped onto a bed with a blonde, meatball headed girl soundly sleeping. The cat jumped on the girls chest.

"Serena. It's time for school," the cat said.

Serena opened her eyes and stretched. She sat the cat down on the edge of her bed and walked to her dresser.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Luna. I have to be at school on time to keep up my _almost_ perfect attendance," Serena said.

Serena pulled on her clothes, grabbed Luna, and walked downstairs.

Serena's adoptive mom was making toast for her kids. She waved to her adoptive daughter and handed her a plate of toast.

"Your backpack and lunch are in the living room, dear," Serena's adoptive mom said.

"Thanks, Mom." Serena took a bite of her toast and sat at the dining table.

Serena's adoptive dad sat at the table, reading the newspaper. He looked over his newspaper.

"Morning, honey." He groaned. "Your brother is going to be late again."

Serena finished her toast, grabbed her backpack and lunch, and walked to school.

Serena walked into the courtyard of her school. She dodged chatting girls and boys until she found her five friends sitting on a bench together.

A girl with short blue hair stuck her nose in a history book. Next to her sat a girl with a brown ponytail with a science test in her hand.

"This is ridiculous!" the brown headed girl said. "I miss one study session and I get a C! Come on!"

A blonde headed girl with a big red bow looked up from filing her nails and at her friend. "Don't sweat it, Lita. You have great science grades and everyone knows it."

Lita gave a small smile at her friend. "Thanks Mina but-"

"Don't lie to yourself, Mina," a girl with long black hair said. "Amy's got the best grades in science _and_ everything."

Amy looked up from her history book. "Huh?"

"Thank you, Rei!" Lita said sarcastically.

Serena walked over to her friends. "Hi girls. What's kicking?"

"I got a C!" Lita complained.

"I finished my nails!" Mina triumphed.

"I made Lita more upset!" Rei giggled.

Everyone looked at Amy who was still reading her history book.

Once she realized she was being watched, she looked up at us. "Hi Serena!"

Everyone, except Amy, giggled until the bell rang and the boys and girls raced to class.

After school...

Serena waved bye to her friends and started walking back home. On her way she stopped at the store to grab some drawing pencils. She was halfway home when someone bumped into her. Serena stopped herself from falling. She looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hi Princess," the man said .

Serena smiled at him. "Hi Darien. Nice running into you."

Darien smiled at his Moon Princess and soulmate.

"I've gotta bounce but I'll see you later," Serena said.

Serena walked past Darien, then allowing herself to blush. She opened the door to her house and immediately smelled something delicious.

Serena set her backpack down and walked into the kitchen. Her mom was dumping cookies into a bag.

"What's that, Mom?" Serena asked.

"Some cookies for your brother." She turned to face Serena. Serena clasped a hand over her mouth.

Her mom was a mess! Her hair looked wild and super tangled, her eyes looked tired and red, she was twitching an awful lot, and she was stuffing cookies in her mouth.

"Wanna try one?" She stretched a twitching hand out to Serena and handed her a cookie. Then she turned back to the bag.

"Thanks?" Serena said. "I'll be in my room."

On the way, she threw the cookie in the trash and wiped her hands on her skirt.

Serena went to her bedroom and locked her door. Luna slept peacefully on Serena's bed.

"Luna. Wake up." Serena said.

Luna opened her eyes and stood up. "Hi Serena. How was school?"

"School? School?! No we are not worrying about school. We are worrying about Mom!"

Luna put her paws up. "Sorry for asking. Let me start over. Hi Serena. How is your mom?"

"Horrible!" Serena shrieked. "She looks so messed up! I'm worried about her, Luna. And I know that those cookies caused it! I'm gonna make my mom better. Are you with me Luna?"

* * *

 _I hope you like the first chapter. It was kind of short but there are more to come! Peace out!_

 _-Sailor Jupiter11_


	2. The New Villian

**Chapter 2**

"Serena! Get off my tail!" Luna whisper-shouted.

"Sorry!" Serena took a step back. "I'll just hold you, ok?"

Serena turned on her mini flashlight and picked up Luna. She opened the door, just enough for her to see through.

"Luna, look! There's Mom!" Serena pointed to her messed up mother, as she baked more cookies.

"She doesn't look so good. You should talk to her. Remember what to say?"

"Yes, Luna we talked about it five minutes ago!" Serena rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she stepped out to face her mom.

"Hi Mom. How are those cookies going?" Serena forced a smile.

Serena's twitchy mother faced her. "Great. Want another? Here's one for your cat." She stuffed a cookie in Luna's mouth.

 _Oh crap,_ Serena thought. _Luna can't go crazy too!_

But it was too late. Serena raced Luna upstairs.

"Come back down for more!" her mom called after her.

Serena lied Luna down on a pillow. Then quickly raced to her communicator and called Amy.

"Amy!" Serena exclaimed when she picked up. "Something terrible has happened. Come over NOW!"

"You sound serious!" Amy said. "I'm on my way!"

A few minutes later Amy and Serena were huddled around the passed out Luna.

"Hmm..." Amy rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Pass me a qutip, Serena."

Serena handed Amy a qutip. Amy stuck it in Luna's mouth and got a sample of the cookie. She scanned it with her computer.

"This could take a few minutes. I need to do some tests but it won't take too long." Amy started rapidly typing.

Serena stroked Luna, gently on the back. "Don't worry, Luna. You'll be ok."

A few minutes later...

"Done! This cookie is definitely infected." Amy exclaimed.

"I knew it! It's gotta be the megaverse!"

"The dough is infected. We have to find that dough and stop the sales."

Serena thought for a moment. Then came an idea.

"How about I tell my mom I'm going to buy some more for her and ask where she got it."

"Ok," Amy said. "We've gotta hurry though so it's now or never."

Serena and Amy headed downstairs and to the kitchen. Sure enough, her mom was still baking cookies.

"Hey Mom. I'm going to buy more dough for you. What store did you get the dough from?"

Serena's mother looked at Serena and Amy. Amy held back a gasp.

"The market we always go to. Thank you, Serena. Now hurry up before this batch cools."

Amy and Serena walked out and headed to the market.

When they were out of earshot, Amy said, "You're mom looks like she's in really bad shape."

"I know. I hope we can make her better."

Amy and Serena stopped in front of the store.

"Ready?" Amy asked

"Ready," Serena said.

Amy pulled out her pen. "Mercury Star Power!"

Serena held her pin. "Moon Crystal Power!

The two of them were transformed and ready to face whatever was waiting for them in that store.

They entered the store and ducked inside an aisle The only person there was a guy with a robot army.

"Soon everyone in this town will be infected," the man said. "And we will finally find the imperium silver crystal!"

Sailor Moon looked down at her pin with the imperium silver crystal.

 _That guy is looking for my crystal?_ Sailor Moon thought.

"And then," the guy continued, "evil will rule over everyone!"

That was the sailor scouts cue. They popped out of the aisle and faced the guy.

"Not if we can help it!" they said in unison.

"Huh?" the guy looked them up and down. "Who do you girls think you are going against me?"

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I fight for love and I fight for justice. And on behalf of the moon..."

"And mercury...

"We will punish you!"

"I hope you can fight as well as you speak because I don't play games." The guy pointed at the scouts. "Attack!"

All the robots started crowding around the scouts.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Mercury froze the robots. They fell to the ground and shattered.

But the guy was already sending another batch of robots.

"We're outnumbered, Sailor Moon. What do we do?" Mercury asked.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

The robots got wrapped up and fell to the ground.

"Call the rest of the sailor scouts that's what, Mercury," Sailor Venus said.

"Mars, Jupiter, Venus. Right on time!" Sailor Moon said.

Suddenly the girls chatting got interrupted with a boom. A huge robot towered over them.

"Prepare to die!" the robot said.

"Who do you think you are?" Sailor Jupiter said

"Jupiter don't," Mars said.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Sailor Jupiter continued. "I'll show you!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap...ZAP!"

The robot weakened when it got hit.

"Your turn Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said.

"Alright!" Sailor Moon said.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The robot fell down crushing the counter and almost that guy. Then it turned to moon dust.

"Mark my word, Sailor Moon. I will get that crystal if it's the last thing I do!" the guy shouted. "Remember me! The great Mederson!"

And with that he disappeared into thin air and took the infected dough with him.

"Mom!" Serena rushed into the kitchen but no one was there. She raced upstairs to her room.

Sure enough her mom was lying in her bed fast asleep and she looked totally back to normal. Next, Serena headed to her room.

Luna was sound asleep on her bed and she looked fine and well rested. Serena flopped down on her bed, cuddled Luna, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading Chapter 2. I hope you liked it! Peace out!_

 _-Sailor Jupiter11_


	3. Shaking it Up

**Chapter 3**

Serena opened one eye. The afternoon sun shone bright in her room. She looked to her side. Luna was peacefully sleeping next to her. Serena smiled.

 _She looks so cute in her sleep. Artemis would sure love that,_ Serena thought.

Serena got dressed in casual clothes(pink tank top, jean jacket, skinny jeans, and pink high tops with pink stripes on them)and went out of her room.

She tiptoed to her mother's room and opened the door, just a crack. Her mom was sitting in her bed, blinds closed but a soft glow of light from her nightstand, reading a novel. Her mom looked up from her novel. Her face lit up when she saw Serena.

"Oh, Serena!" she exclaimed. "Come right in."

Serena slowly walked inside her mother's room. She looked like her beautiful self again.

"Soo...You feeling ok?" Serena asked slowly.

Her mother cocked her head. "Yes, sweetie. Why wouldn't I?"

Serena traced her foot around the floor. "Just wondering. I'm gonna head over to Amy's house. I'll be back for dinner."

"Don't be late!" Her mother dug her nose back in her book.

Serena grabbed Luna and headed to Amy's house.

At Amy's house...

"Oh, I am sorry to inform you that Amy isn't here right now. She went to the temple," Amy's short haired mother said.

"Ok. Thank you anyways," Serena said and started walking away.

 _I guess I'm heading to the temple,_ Serena thought.

At the temple...

Serena arrived at the temple. She pushed open the big doors to the temple. She walked down the hallway to Rei's room. She heard giggling and talking inside. Serena opened her door.

Amy was sitting in a bean bag chair on her computer, Lita was lying on the ground, scribbling something in her cooking notebook, and Mina and Rei were talking and giggling. They all looked up when she opened the door.

"Your late," Rei said.

Serena blinked in confusion. "Late? For what?"

Mina cocked her head. "We were supposed to meet her an hour ago. What were you doing?"

Serena pushed her blond locks behind her ear and looked down. "Napping."

Artemis walked out from behind the bed and chuckled. "Going back to your old ways, eh Serena?" He chuckled.

"Am not! It was right after the fight." Serena sat down next to Lita and put Luna on the ground.

"Oh. I didn't notice that you brought Luna, heh." Artemis blushed and bashfully smiled at Luna.

Mina whispered something to Rei and they erupted in giggles.

"Guys, lets get back to why everyone came here," Lita said.

The girls stopped giggling. They nodded at each other. "Right."

Serena gave them a knowing look. "New bad guy?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Figuring out who he is?"

They shook their heads again.

"I might have an idea of how to figure out," Amy said. "If we can see him again, I can scan him. It might be a little tricky but the scouts can handle it."

Mina brushed her long blond locks. "And if he's from the megaverse, he'll most likely be back."

"Which he probably is from the megaverse," Lita said.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

Lita gave them a duh look. "His name was Mederson! The megaverse is KNOWN for having weird names."

Everyone shook their head in understanding.

Rei got up from her bed and opened her mini fridge and pulled out a tray of lemonade glasses.

"I thought we might drink them," Rei explained.

She handed everyone their cups of lemonade. Serena drank softly thought the red straw.

Then, that's when Serena felt it. Eyes on her. Watching her like a hawk. Everyone was busy doing there own thing so they weren't staring at her. She looked at Luna. She was still sound asleep on the carpet. Then, Serena shifted her eyes to the front window. Just the normal stuff. Then, she slowly looked at the back window. Sure enough, there was a eyes looking through the window. The person's eyes landed on Serena. They met eyes for a moment but then he looked away and went out of sight.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Serena's drink started to shake.

We all stood up and stared at each other. Wherever our drinks were, they fell to the ground and spilled on Rei's floor. The ground shook more and more. Until Serena lost her balance and fell backwards on to the floor.

* * *

 _Hope you liked chapter 3. Please no mean reviews. Peace out!_

 _-Sailor Jupiter11_


	4. The Steal

**Chapter 4**

Serena rubbed her head in pain. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. The other girls were on the floor, in Rei's room.

"What just happened?" Amy asked

Serena turned to Amy. "I'm not sure this is right but it might have something to do with this creepy guy who was looking in Rei's back window."

Serena stood up and balanced herself as she walked towards the door. She walked out the door and outside of the temple. A guy was outside of the temple, punching the ground. A crack was running from his hand to the temple.

 _I have to do something_ , Serena thought.

She was about to duck behind a bush, but then something caught her eye. She froze.

 _No. It can't be,_ Serena thought.

But it was.

Mederson. He was punching the ground right in front of Serena. Serena was shocked for a moment.

She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Until Mederson stopped punching. Stopped looking down. He looked up. Right into Serena's eyes.

Serena noticed something in his eyes. It wasn't anything like what was in her friends eyes or Darien's eyes or even Luna and Artemis's eyes. It was something she had never seen before. A mix of anger. Anger and pure evil. Serena frowned at him.

"Stop it!" she said before stopping to think.

Mederson was shocked. For a moment. Then he burst out into laughing. Not a playful laugh or a that's-so-funny laugh. A cackle. Mixed with sarcasm.

"What are YOU gonna do, you little girl?" Mederson swiped his hand in front of Serena, then made a fist and moved it to the side.

Suddenly, Serena was swept of the ground and into a bush. Her ankle was cut and bleeding. She got scratched across the face with a branch. Serena sat up and hid behind a bush.

"Where are you? We are not playing hide and seek. We're playing destroy the stuck up snob!" Mederson yelled.

Serena crawled to the nearest tree, being sure to stay low, and looked for Mederson. He was trying to look for Serena in the bushes.

 _Good luck_ , she thought.

Serena checked one last time before grabbing onto a branch and heaving herself up. She claimed as high as she could until she was inside the leaves. Serena peeked out of the trees. Mederson was still looking in the bushes. Serena sat against the trunk and let out a breath that she realized she'd been holding in the whole time she was hiding.

Serena examined her ankle. The blood was starting to dry. Serena ripped a leaf of the tree. She wrapped it around her ankle. Then she grabbed a small vine and tied it on. Serena moved a few leafs and peeked through. Mederson was no where to be found. Serena started taking deep breaths. She closed the leafs. Then turned around to check if he had gotten behind the tree. Instead she came face to face with familiar eyes. A light shade of red with evil written all over them.

Mederson.

"Looking for someone?" Mederson asked.

Serena suddenly felt a tightening around her waist. She looked down and gasped. Vines were tangled all around her.

"Let me go!" Serena screamed.

Mederson pulled Serena down from the tree. He put her close to his face. He tightly grabbed her chin so she couldn't turn away.

"Foolish girl. Mess with me once, shame on you. Mess with me twice.." Mederson smiled, a creepy and devilish smile, "You don't want to know." Mederson started unraveling her vines. Around and around Serena went until she was all unraveled and very dizzy. Everything was spinning and going by in a blur.

First Serena's pin fell out of her pocket. Then Mederosn picked it up. And after that...well Serena didn't remember very well. But she did remember her knees getting wobbly. Then she lost her balance. Then...well then everything went pitch black.

Later...

Serena squinted her eyes. She saw little light. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. The only person in the room was Lita. She was pacing around the room, biting her thumbnail. When she looked at Serena she sighed with relief and walked over to me. She hugged me really tight.

"Thank goodness your ok!" Lita exclaimed. She kept hugging tighter and tighter.

"Can't...breathe...Lita," Serena managed to gulp out.

Lita let go and looked at her, a glimpse of worry in her eyes. "Sorry! I'll be back." Lita walked out of the room.

Serena looked at the bed she was in. It looked like she was in Rei's bed. She layed back in the pillow, nice and relaxed. Then the memories started catching up to her tired brain.

Mederson.

Her pin.

Darkness.

The bushes.

It all came back to Serena. She didn't feel so relaxed anymore. She started to panic.

 _What will the girls think? Will they think I'm irresponsible? Will they be mad?_

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, revealing all the girls. They ran over to Serena and started firing questions at her and examining her.

Mina whistled. "Girls! Why don't we let Serena talk?" Everyone turned to Serena

Serena gulped. "Well...to make it shorter..." Serena took a deep breath. "I saw Mederson and he was punching the ground and making a crack so I tried to tell him to stop but he threw me in the bushes-that's how i got the scratches- and then I crawled to a tree and climbed it and hid but he found me and wrapped me up in vines. Then he unraveled me really fast so I was really dizzy and I was down from the tree. In fact I was so dizzy that my pin-with the silver imperium crystal- feel out of my pocket and he stole it and then everything went black." Serena took a deep breath and looked at all the girls.

"That was the short version?" Rei asked

Amy hit her lightly. "If he's from the megaverse, it's even more trouble than if he wasn't from the megaverse. We must get it back!"

Serena took the blanket off her and sat at the edge of the bed. She saw Luna and Artemis listening from their spot on the ground. She looked back at her friends. They were looking at her, waiting for her to make her move. Looking at all of them made fresh tears burn in the back of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just put more stress on you guys. Amy stresses about her grades. Rei stresses about the temple and her grandpa. Lita stresses about cooking and her grades. And Mina stresses about looking perfect. And we all stress about sailor business. But I don't have to stress about that anymore. But of course when one thing is lifted, another drops down. I'm sorry." Serena ran for the open door. She ignored her friends calling her back. She just ran. Out of the temple. Out of her friends hair.

All she did was put stress on them and she was done with it. Done. She didn't care about the pin or getting it back. She would just cause more stress.

 _A stress giver. That's what I am,_ Serena thought.

She dropped on her knees, too weak to keep running. She was behind a closed store. She looked around. No one. She was abandoned. Good. She let the tears spill out of her eyes. She sobbed hard, yet quiet. Serena was a quieter crier. She saw a puddle of tears form next to her knee. The moonlight made her tears shine. Serena looked at the moon. The scouts would do great without her. They had strong, beautiful powers. Her Sailor Moon days were over.

"Are you ok?" a familiar voice said.

 _No no no! Why why why?!_

"Go away, Darien," Serena sniffed, "I'm not in the mood."

Darien walked to face Serena. "I...heard about the crystal."

Serena swallowed.

 _Don't let him see,_ Serena thought.

But she did let him see. She started sobbing again. But this time, she was against a warm, friendly body. She felt protected. That's what she had to get used to know. She didn't protect people anymore. Serena is protected now. She will never be able to protect again. Serena glanced at the moon, a tear rolling down her cheek and getting caught in the moonlight.

 _Never._

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading chapter 4. I hope you can catch the next chapter. Review please! Peace out!_

 _-Sailor Jupiter11_


	5. The Forgotten Moon

**Chapter 5**

Serena entered her house. Everyone was at the dining table, eating sushi.

 _On second thought, maybe I should go back outside to Darien,_ Serena thought. Darien had walked Serena home. He probably wasn't far away from her house. She turned on her heel and took one step before she was caught.

"Hold it!" her mom said. "Why were you late?" Serena turned around. Busted!

"I-I was studying," Serena lied.

Her mother shook her head. "Understandable. Come sit down sweetie."

Serena sat down next to her brother, Sam. He was joyful wolfing down his sushi. _How can he eat that slob?_ she thought. Serena painfully ate her sushi. When she finished, she walked upstairs and into her room where she started making gagging noises and drinking lots of water. When Serena was down being dramatic, she slipped into her pajamas and looked out the window. She only saw her neighbors side of their house. She closed the window and sighed. Serena sat on her bed. She started dozing off until there was scratching at her door.

Serena stood up and opened the door. Luna was standing in front of Serena, staring at her. Serena picked her up and smiled.

"What a cute cat! I think I'll name you...Whiskers!" Serena exclaimed. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Stop playing dumb, Serena. It's me Luna," Luna said.

Serena cocked her head. "Luna? How can you talk..." Serena's face went white. She looked up and then back down at Luna. "Luna. I-I can't believe it. I forgot you!" Serena exclaimed in horror.

"Oh no, this is bad. It must be because you lost your pin. Your forgetting anything having to do with sailor scouts and you being the moon princess," Luna explained.

"I can't forget this. I'll forget the scouts and you and Darien and... just EVERYTHING!" Serena practically screamed.

"Serena, stop screaming. Look why don't you get some rest. I'll try to think of something to do," Luna ordered.

"Your right. Maybe a good night sleep will help me. Goodnight Luna." Serena climbed in to her bed, flicking her light off.

"Goodnight Serena."

The next morning...

Serena's eyes popped open. She climbed out of bed and slipped on her school uniform. In the corner, Luna was sound asleep. She smiled at her cute cat, as she purred softly. Serena walked downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal from the counter.

"Thanks Mom. I love cereal." Serena sat down next to her dad. "Morning, Dad," she said through a mouthful or cereal.

Serena's dad nodded at her. "Morning, sweetheart," he said without looking up from his newspaper.

Serena finished her cereal, grabbed her backpack and lunch, and headed to school.

School...

Serena walked through the courtyard and sat down on an empty bench. She took out her notebook and textbook and started getting early on note taking, when her friends walked over and sat down next to her

"Oh my gosh! You can't imagine how hard it was to find you," Mina complained, taking out her nail polish.

Serena gave her a puzzled look. "I'm sorry. Have we met?"

Mina laughed. "Good one, Serena. Pretending to forget us. You don't have to keep it up though."

Serena looked even more confused. "This is not a joke. I can't say we ever met. I think i would've rememb..." Serena slapped her hand on her forehead. "Gosh, I forgot again."

Amy looked up from her textbook, looking puzzled. "You...forgot us? How?"

So for the next couple minutes, Serena explained what had happened from when Luna had scratched on her door, to where they were then.

Lita gave Serena a reassuring pat. "Don't worry. When he comes back, we'll give Mederson what he deserves and get back that pin!" Lita held her fist up, triumphantly.

"Totally. I mean, we wouldn't be here without you, Serena," Rei replied.

Just then, the bell rang and the girls walked to class.

After school...

Serena walked home in a daze after school. Had her friends really meant what they said before school started? Suddenly, Serena bumped into someone. She fell on the ground and rubbed her head.

"Sorry, meatball head," Darien said and helped Serena up. "Wanna come to my place? I was just going to ask you right now." Serena nodded and they headed to Darien's apartment.

Serena and Darien sat on the couch, snuggled up against each other. "I'll probably forget you next," Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"Well, I mean I'll probably forget about us on the moon and here next." Again, tears started to form in her eyes.

Darien raised Serena's chin. "Hey, don't think like that. We'll get your pin back."

Serena felt her bow on her school uniform. It felt empty and sad. Serena wanted to cry all over, but if she ever wanted to stay strong, she would have to stop feeling self pity. But, Serena thought, why should I? I'm just a normal girl.

Like reading my thoughts, Darien said, "You are not normal. You are an amazing moon princess and sailor moon."

Serena looked at him. "Have the scouts said anything about getting back the pin?" I asked.

Darien scratched the back of his neck. "No, not really." Darien looked to the other side.

Serena narrowed her eyes at him. "Your lying," She slammed in his face. "Tell me Darien. Don't keep secrets from me. You know I don't appreciate it. What have the scouts said?" I pushed.

Darien took a deep breath and looked at me. "You know why I asked you to come here? Because the scouts are trying to retrieve the pin for you."

Serena felt like she had been slapped. Her face scrunched up and she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.

"Serena, please don't be like that. I didn't mean it that way. Come out, darling," Darien pleaded.

Serena sat against the door and dug her face in her knees. She was hurt that Darien never wanted to hang out with her, just wanted to help the scouts.

Serena's head rose. Help the scouts! Serena rose and unlocked the door. Darien fell onto the bathroom floor. _I guess he'd been doing the same! she thought._

"Sorry Darien!" Serena yelled. "I have to help the scouts. Come with me..." Serena held Darien's hand. "Tuxedo Mask."

Darien smiled and they started off, Darien leading the way.

Much running later...

Serena and Darien halted to catch their breath. "I think this is it," Darien said, holding his hand out to a dark alley.

Suddenly, someone started hurdling towards them. The person landed on the ground. Serena gasped.

"Sailor Mars!" Serena exclaimed. She kneeled down and inspected the sailor of fire. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Sailor Mars slowly sat up. "I-I'm ok. Stay here. We've got it all under con- WATCH OUT!"

Serena turned to face the alley again. A big, rusty car was right overhead of her and Sailor Mars. Serena covered her hands over her head.

* * *

 _Hope y'all liked it. Stopped at a perfect part! Please review and thanks for reading. Peace out!_

 _-SailorJupiter11_


	6. Secret Power?

**Chapter 6**

Suddenly, Serena heard a twirling noise. She looked up and smiled.

"Tuxedo mask!" she exclaimed. "You saved us! Thank you!"

"Stay with sailor mars," Tuxedo mask said. "I'm going to find the rest."

Serena nodded as he ran into the alley. _Stay safe my prince,_ Serena thought. She turned her attention back to sailor mars and started to inspect her.

"The right side of your lip is cut," Serena started. "and there are some brusies and cuts on your legs. Be careful. What the heck is going on in there?"

Sailor Mars took a deep breath. "Mederson. Don't go in!" Sailor Mars shakily stood up and headed towards the alley. "Stay here. We're going to get that pin back, no matter what!" Sailor Mars ran in and disappeared in the darkness. Serena stood up and hesiantantly followed Sailor Mars, trying to copy her every move. They finally reached a place where there was lots of noise. Serena ducked behind a trash can and peeked out.

Mederson was floating in the air, looking amused and getting the scouts worked up.

"You sleauzball! You'll pay for your stupid games and rudeness!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap...ZAP!"

Mederson simply flicked his hand and the magic got repelled against the wall and all over until it came back to Sailor Jupiter. She got slammed against the wall. Sailor Mercury immediatly came to her aid while Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars took Sailor Jupiter's place.

"Alright Mars," Venus said. "ready to show this megacrumb whose boss?"

Mars nodded. "Your going down Medercrumb!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

The attack simply disapperaed as it started to approach Mederson. He flicked his hand and squished Venus and Mars in a black bubble.

Sailor Mercury stood up and crossed her arms. "My turn. Good luck Mederson."

Mederson simply snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!"

It hit Mederson! Or so everyone believed. Mederson did a total fake, then hit Mercury with her own medicine.

Tuxedo Mask was tending to the scouts. Until he was slammed against the wall too. _I have to do something,_ Serena thought.

Serena jumped out. "Leave them alone!" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "You will not hurt my friends. I will not allow it."

Serena started walking towards Mederson, looking up at him the whole way.

Mederson simply scoffed. "Oh, YOU again. Weakling! What will YOU do?" Mederson crossed his arms across his chest and mischiveoulsy smiled.

Serena dug her fingernails in her palm. "You don't realize what I can do. YOU are blinded by the sun? Get ready to be blinded by the moon!"

Suddenly, bright lights shot out from Serena's hands. Serena calmly closed her eyes and felt her amazing powers that made Mederson get somewhat worried and made the dark alley bright, besides the rising moon. Then, in an instant, all the bright magic gathered up into the shape of the full moon and hit Mederson. He fell into a pile of boxes and got one stuck on his head.

Serena dropped her arms to her side and opened her barely opened her eyes but not for very long. She looked at Mederson-who was attempting to pull the box of his head-and walked to him. She shook her head and opened her eyes more. "NOW you know what I will do. Watch out," Serena confidently said.

Mederson finally pulled the box of his head. He looked hurt. "I'll be back. You can count on it." And with a poof, Mederson was gone.

Serena jumped back in surprise of how confident she acted. She never acted like that unless she was-

 _Oh no! No no no!_ Serena thought.

Serena was scared to look down. But she couldn't help herself. She got a small glance of herself before the world went black. All she saw was an outfit on her. Something that was bright and stood out. But it wasn't her sailor outfit, so she had gotten confused, surprised, and weak.

Much, much hours later...

Serena faintly squinted to find nothing but darkness. She sat up, her body aching and worn out. She looked around. It appeared that Serena was back in her room, in her bed. She shakily stood up and looked towards her clock on her wall. '4:30.'

Serena walked to the hallway and slowly downstairs. She opened a cupboard and grabbed a cup. Serena was about to turn the sink on when she heard something from the living room. It sounded like...crying. Serena walked towards the sound and listened. It sounded like it was coming from the living room and her parents were in there.

Serena's mom took a deep breath. "I just hope my baby's ok. I also hope her friends didn't notice the tears in my eyes when they dropped her off," Serena's mom said before letting out another sob.

"Don't worry honey," Serena's dad said. "I think she'll be ok."

Serena leaned closer to the living room, not even realizing how close she was getting. Well, not until she tripped and was exposed to her parents. Serena flipped her hair out of the way and looked up to her parents. Her mom stood up and started walking towards Serena.

"Oh! Serena! I never thought I'd be this happy to see your meatball hair in my life!" She picked Serena up and hugged her tight.

"W-why were you crying? WHAT happened?" Serena asked.

"Oh." Serena's mom let out a round of sobs again before saying, "Well, your friends brought you here saying that you fell and hit your head so we checked you and put you in your bed and here you are now! Your ok!"

Serena nodded, starting to remember the truth. "Yep, I'm fine. Now I'm gonna get some rest. Night," Serena said and started walking towards the stairs.

As soon as she was in her room and closed her door, she dropped to her knees. _How had I used those powers?_ Serena thought.

Luna was curled up on the bed, purring softly. Serena stood up and picked her up.

"Luna," she whispered. She kept purring. "Luna," Serena said louder. Luna arched her back in a stretch and look at Serena.

"Serena! Are you ok?" she asked. Serena swallowed and nodded at her. She sat on the bed and sat Luna next to her.

"What happened?" Serena squeaked. Luna blinked a few times and sighed. "We have no idea but we will figure it out together," she replied.

Serena gave a small smile and pulled the blanket over herself and Luna. "Ok, I guess. Night Luna," she said.

"Goodnight Serena," Luna said.

* * *

 _Hope you liked chapter 6. Keep the reviews nice and look out for chapter 7. Until then...peace out_

 _-SailorJupiter11_


	7. The Necklace

**Chapter 7**

Serena rubbed her eyes and squinted at the very dark room. She yawned and sat up to open her curtain up. When she opened, she immediatly closed it again. She rubbed her eyes and lied back down on the bed. _Why is it soo bright?_ Serena thought.

Serena turned her head to the clock. _Not that late,_ Serena thought. _Only...2:15!_ Serena's eyes grew wide and she jumped up. She ran to her parents room. Her mother wasn't in there. Serena checked the office next. Sure enough, her mother was typing on the computer and writing stuff down.

"Mom!" Her mom jumped a little and turned to face her. "Mom! I slept in late! I have to get to school!" Serena practically yelled.

"Calm down, sweetie. We told the school you're going to be absent today. Now," Serena's mom turned back to the computer. "go rest or at least chill out a bit." Serena sighed and left the room. She went to her own room and plopped down on the bed, her meatball hair laying across the bed and hanging over. She sighed.

Suddenly, she heard something. It sounded like...her communicator! She got up and dug through her bag for her communicator until she found it and answered to see Sailor Venus's face.

"Sailor Venus!" Serena exclaimed. Venus shushed her and Serena got a confused look. Sailor Venus checked around one more time before whispering, "Serena, don't come. Please go get Darien. It's not going very well. Just hurry, okay?" Before Serena got a chance to respond, something reached for Sailor Venus. Venus dropped the communicator and all Serena could see were feet.

"Hurry!" Venus called before the screen disappeared. Serena stared for a moment and re-thought everything. As soon as the world continued, Serena gasped, pulled some clothes on, and called to her mom that she'll be back.

Darien's apartment...

Darien opened the door and waved to Serena. "No time!" Serena exclaimed. "The girls are in trouble. I don't know how or why but they need help." Darien registered everything then nodded and started to run with Serena where they thought the scouts may be.

Back to the alley...

Darien and Serena stopped in front of the alley and panted. The alley wasn't as dark as before, but still. "We have to get prepared," Darien said.

Serena cleared her throat and motioned to herself. "Check. You do you," Serena said. Darien nodded and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. They ran in, careful to stay quiet and take cover.

They started to hear noise and inched closer towards it. What they found was incredibly shocking! The scouts were trapped in small bubbles within a giant bubble. Mederson and some new monsters were surrounding it.

"Let us make this a little more interesting, shall we?" Mederson snapped his fingers and the bigger bubble started to minimize.

Serena gasped and her eyes welled with tears. Tuxedo Mask gently touched her shoulders and tried to keep her calm.

But it didn't work. Serena felt she needed to help. And, without warning, she ran out and looked Mederson in the eyes.

"Mederson," she said gently. "Don't hurt them. You already got the crystal. Just leave us alone." Serena crossed her arms and looked firmly at Mederson, swallowing hard. Mederson didn't look the least bit amused.

"Serena," Mederson floated down to Serena. "Oh Serena. You amuse me," Mederson smiled wickedly.

"You certainly don't look amused," Serena said.

Mederson smirked. "You've got quite a mouth and a mind. You seem smart," Mederson leaned in close and whispered,"and beautiful. If only I was your Tuxedo Mask. But then I'd be good. And I wouldn't be saying this to you."

Serena gasped and looked at Mederson. She bit her lip. "W-what happens next?" Serena asked.

Mederson shrugs. "I'm guessing this." Mederson motions to Serena's legs. Serena gasped. A bubble was forming around her.

"Mederson," Serena said, obviously getting angrier by the second. "I hate you! Your the worst!" she yelled before getting enclosed in the bubble. Serena got put in next to the bubble with Sailor Mercury in it.

Serena started to cry and curled up into a ball. She quietly sobbed and looked up, occasonially, to check the scouts.

The last time she looked up, the bubble was so much minimized, the scouts bubbles were pushed together. Serena curled back up into her ball and stayed silent.

Later...

"Serena?" a distant voice said. "Serena! Are you okay? Are you awake?" Serena felt a sharp jab of pain in her side. She opened her eyes. There was only darkness and darkness.

Serena shakily stood up and breathed hard. She walked around the darkness to find absolutely nothing or no one. Until she suddenly started to fall far, far down. She tried to scream but couldn't get any sound out.

Suddenly, the darkness was lit up by something in the darkness. Serena squinted. She couldn't see it clearly and tried to get closer. Instead, the light started to suck her in. Serena tried to resist, but it was no use. She was sucked in and darkness was all she could see.

...

"Serena? Are you there? Come and wake, my dear," a women's voice said. Serena squinted up to see a figure with her hair.

 _Am I looking in a mirror? Who said my name?_

Serena blinked a few times and opened her eyes again. She could see very clearly know. And she saw that the women was clearly Queen Serenity!

"Queen Serenity! Is this really you?" Serena quickly sat up. Queen Serenity sat next to her, smiling at her princess.

"Yes, Serena. So nice to see you again!" Serenity put a hand to Serena's shoulder. "You still look beautiful!"

"W-what's going on? Are we on the moon?" Serena looked around, very confused.

Serenity gave her a smile. "Yes, we are on the moon. And your here because I wanted to give you this." Serenity pulled something from behind her. She held it out for Serena to see. It was a necklace with a moon made of diamonds.

Serena started to tear up. She took the necklace in her hands. "I-it's beautiful. I-I'll keep it forever." She tucked it in her pocket, nice and safe.

"I should hope so." The moon and Serenity started to disappear. "Always remember me. And your 't let darkness get the best of you! Don't give up on hope!"

Serenity and the moon disappeared completely. And Serena was left in the darkness again. Alone...

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! Try to catch the next chapter and follow Serena in her next_

step to getting her pin back!

-Iraka9

 _P.S. Sorry about it saying my old user on the other chapters. Please forgive me!:p_


	8. Lost Memories

**Chapter 8**

Serena looked around. Darkness again. She tried to feel for something to rest her feet on but, instead, kept floating around. She looked around, trying to urge herself to move. But she couldn't. Until she saw another light.

"Serenity!" she barely yelled. "Is that you?"

No answer.

"Who's there?" Serena asked.

Still no answer.

Serena tried to move closer but the light just moved farther away.

"Please! Let me get there! I have to!" Serena screamed to no one in particular.

But it seemed to work! The light enclosed her in. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, light was flashing rapidly all over her and she was falling down without stopping.

She looked around and tried to make out the lights but they were passing too rapidly around her.

Serena started to fall down more rapidly and heard many voices saying random stuff to her. She looked around and felt very overwhelmed.

Until she suddenly saw a very bright light. And she was about to fall right into it!

...

Serena jolted upright, breathing heavily. She squinted at the bright room she was in. She was sitting somewhere squishy and comfy. A bed, possibly?

Serena brushed her bangs in her hands. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to make sense of all that was happening.

The door opened. Serena jolted forward, eyes wide open. The woman standing at the door held her hands up, eyes wide.

"Woah Miss!" the woman said. "H-how are you feeling, kid?" The woman started to walk towards Serena, clutching a clipboard.

"I-I-I..." Serena could only stammer. Her shoulders relaxed and she took a deep breath. "Where am I? What happened?"

The woman smiled an put her clipboard down on the table on the other side of the room. "Well, for starters, my name is Ms. Clare. I'm a nurse here at this hospital."

"H-hospital? What happened?" Serena leaned back, not taking her eyes off of Ms. Clare.

"Well, your friends brought you here. Said there was an accident. You were out for a few days." Ms. Clare scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"Where are my friends now?" Serena started to take the blanket she had on in the bed off. "I have to talk to them."

"Woah!" Ms. Clare put her hands up again. "They're just out this door. I'll get them." Ms. Clare walked to the door and went out.

Serena got out of the bed, realizing she was in a hospital gown. She fluffed her meatball hair in the mirror.

The door opened and her four friends, Luna, and Artemis walked in. They crowded her, hugged her, and asked her questions. Serena wouldn't smile. She looked down and sniffed.

"I'm sorry," she said, barely audible.

The girl looked confused. "What?" they chimed.

"I'm sorry!" Serena practically yelled. "I'm a stupid excuse for a girl and scout! I shouldn't deserve great friends like you!" Serena darted for the door. "I'm sorry..."

...

Serena fell onto the grass. She had ran into the woods and not stopped. She fell in a clearing on the grass, by a creek.

Tears streamed down her face. She leaned over the creek and let her tears drip into the creek water.

"I wish I was never a scout..." Serena said in a raspy voice. "I wish I could be normal..."

"Normal, eh?" an unfamiliar voice boomed.

Serena instantly jolts her head up. "Who's there?" she asks, sniffling.

"Someone that can help you," the voice boomed. "I can get rid of your worries. Give me a wish. Make it smart because it will never be undone. Ever."

Serena instantly thought of something. "I want you to wipe my memories. Of everything about the scouts, the moon, me being the moon princess, everything!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" the voice boomed.

Serena bit her lip. She knew that it was a great risk she has to take, but this may be her only chance! "Yes. Positive."

"Ok. You won't remember this and you'll fall back to a normal, teen life. Good luck!" A blinding light flashes across the woods. Serena falls to the grass, memories freshly wiped.

A malicious, familiar laugh fills the woods. A familiar face is barely audible, but he is none other than...Mederson, holding a teen, meatball headed girl's memories.

...

Serena opens her eyes and checks her clock. Right on time to get ready for school. Serena opens her windows and puts on her school uniform. She walks downstairs to get her french toast, eats it, and heads to school.

School...

"Molly!" Serena calls.

Molly turns around to face Serena. "Serena!"

The girls meet and embrace.

"What's been going on?" Molly pulls away. "You've been so busy."

"You have no idea!" Serena exclaims. "So much homework and drawing contests and stuff."

"Well, you probably won ALL of the drawing contests. Your SO good!"

Serena blushes. "Aww, hush."

The girls laugh and head into class.

Lunch...

Serena sits with Molly on a bench. She hadn't seen any of her four friends all day. Although, she wouldn't remember them, anyway.

Serena shoved sushi into her mouth and smiled. She finished her last bite of sushi before it had even been half of the lunchtime.

Serena looked over at Molly, eating her food.

"Molly can I have some of your food?" Serena pleaded.

Molly sighed. "Oh, alright." Molly hands Serena a fortune cookie.

"Yay!" Serena triumphs. Serena cracks open the cookie and shoves half of her cookie into her mouth, while she reads her fortune.

 _Forgotten memories can always be remembered, even if they seem impossible._

A weird feeling shot through Serena's stomach. She stopped chewing and shoved the small paper into her pocket.

"Here, Molls. You can have this half of the cookie." Serena hands Molly the other half of the cookie, while she swallows down the cookie. She shakes her head and just reasons that it was something she ate.

But is it beleviable, enough?

Saved from that thought, it was time to go to the next class.

After school...

Serena started to walk home, feeling something very weird in her stomach, like earlier. She shook her head and kept walking.

 _It's probably nothing. I'll just take a nap when I get home,_ Serena thought.

Home...

Serena slipped off her shoes in her room and changed into something more comfortable. She closed her window and got under the covers of her bed, trying to get comfortable.

Five minutes later, she was still not comfortable. She sighed and went downstairs to get a drink. She poured herself a glass of milk and quickly drank it.

Serena put the glass in the sink and rubbed her eyes, feeling more tired by the second. She started to walk towards the stairs until she heard a strange noise outside.

Serena walked outside and followed the noise. It led to the side of her house. She looked around.

"Hello?" she called. She shrugged and was turning back.

Instead, she came face-to-face with a long, black haired figure. Before she could say a friendly 'hi' the girl tackled her to the ground on the grass.

"What were you thinking?!"

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Hope you can catch the next chapter._

 _-Iraka9_


	9. The Power of the Necklace

**Chapter 9**

Serena's expression quickly changed to a mix of confused and angry.

"What are you doing?! Get off!" Serena tries to brush the girl off but the girl pins her arms and legs down.

"Not until you explain why you did that in the hospital!"

"What are you talking about you crazy girl?! When was I in a hospital?!" Serena shouted, very angry.

"Shut up, Serena and stop acting like you have meatballs for brains! You were there for the last couple days and darted out yesterday! Remember, genius?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Serena manages to free one of her arms and push the girl off. Serena pins the girl down. "I think you just escaped a mental hospital because I've never met you!"

Suddenly, three other girls(one blonde, brown, and blue short hair) and two cats(one black, one white, each with a funny mark on their foreheads)come out and pull Serena off of the girl.

"Get off me!" Serena pushes the girls away and stands up. "And get away from me! I don't know who you are, but I don't want to find out." Serena turns and starts to walk away. Until she feels the feeling in her stomach.

And, without even knowing, she's pulling the paper from the fortune cookie out of her pocket. She read it over and over again. Until she got really angry and stuffed it back in her pocket. She ran back in the house, away from the outside world.

That night...

Serena was about to put her clothes in the washer when the paper fell out. The fortune cookie paper. She picked it up and read it once more. She stuffed it in her pajama pocket and walked upstairs.

She took the paper out and opened her window. She took one last look at the paper and threw it out the window.

It fell down to the grass. It would be wet in the morning, due to the morning dew.

Serena shook her head and closed the window. She turned her light off and settled into her bed, falling into a restless sleep.

Morning...

Serena rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. She was very tired, due to the horrible sleep she got that night. Serena yawned and pulled her blankets off.

Serena looked for her school uniform, but didn't see it anywhere. Serena walked out of her room to her parent's and saw her mom.

"Hey Mom. Did you do the laundry last night?" Serena asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Your uniform is right here, along with this other bundle of clothes." Serena's mom handed Serena the bundle of clothes that got washed the previous night.

"Thanks mom." Serena walked back to her room and set her clothes towards the side of the room. She dug in the clothes, looking for her school uniform.

Serena's hand hit something hard. It scratched her hand a bit, but it wasn't bleeding. Serena dug back in and felt for the hard thing. Once she found it, she pulled it out of the clothes bundle.

She enclosed her hand around it. It felt cold. Serena opened her enclosed hand to come face-to-face with a moon necklace made out of diamonds.

Serena gasped and dropped the necklace. She jumped back and her eyes widened. She got the uneasy feeling in her stomach she had gotten the previous day.

Serena felt as though she knew the necklace from somewhere, but she didn't know where. She backed away a few more steps to find her barefoot on something fuzzy.

Serena turned to see a black cat at her foot. She picked it up. It was the _same_ cat she saw the previous day!

"I know you," Serena said to the cat. "I don't know where from, but I do."

"I know, Serena," the cat said.

Startled, Serena dropped the cat and jumped back. She couldn't say anything. Only stare.

"Thanks for the warning!" the cat exclaimed. "Serena, do as I say. Understand?"

Serena nodded, her mouth still open.

"Turn around and pick up the necklace. The moon one with the diamonds."

Serena obeyed. She turned around and, hesitantily, picked up the necklace.

"Now sit down on your bed and lay down your necklace in your hand."

Serena sat down on her bed and laid her necklace in her hand.

"Now stare at it. And don't take your eyes off of it."

Serena nodded and stared at the necklace, wondering what would happen next.

The cat hopped on the bed and used her moon mark on her forehead to make the necklace glow. The diamonds on the necklace glowed and shone onto Serena's face.

The light surrounded Serena's body and lifted her in the air. Serena kept her eyes on the necklace, as the cat had instructed.

Everything started to fade away except for herself and the necklace.

Serena stared at the necklace, didn't pry her eyes off. Until something shot from one of the diamonds into the air. Serena watched as it transformed into something like...a show? A memory?

It showed Serena transforming. Into...into? Everything became clear to Serena now. She was a sailor moon! How had she forgotten?

Serena felt very determined now. She pulled the necklace over her head.

"I fight for love," Serena said. "and I fight for justice."

The necklace shone another image in the air. It was...it was...her friends! And they were fighting Mederson!

"This is going on right now," a familiar voice said.

Serena turned around. "Luna! I'm sorry!" Serena picked Luna up and embraced her.

"It's ok Serena. It's important you go help them."

"Where are they?" Serena asked

"Follow me. I'll lead the way." Luna paused. "Well, if you're in with me."

Serena smiled and held her necklace against her chest. "Always. Lead the way!"

* * *

 _Hope you liked chapter 9! This is one of the last chapters!_

 _The next one may be the last so stay tuned!_

 _-Iraka9_


	10. Full Scout Power

**Chapter 10**

Serena followed close behind Luna as she ran to the place where the scouts were at.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"The bridge," Luna replied.

Serena made a blank face. "Bridge? What bridge?"

"You know," Luna urged. "The forbidden bridge."

Serena gave Luna a 'duh' face. "Well if it's forbidden, how did you expect me to know about it?"

"I don't know. I just assumed." Luna shook her head. "Can we just continue?"

Serena shrugged. "Whatever, let's just get to the 'bridge.' Ok?"

Luna shook her head and picked up the pace. Serena did the same as they took a sharp turn into the woods.

...

Serena and Luna collapsed onto the grass, panting from all the running.

"A-are we almost there?" Serena said, between pants.

Luna nodded. "Yes. We just have to follow this creek." Luna gestures to the creek that's outstretching and running fast.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Positive. We found out that the bridge is Mederson's new hideout with his monsters."

Serena nodded in agreement and started to stand up. "We should keep moving."

Luna nodded and stood up. "Let's go. It's just down here."

Luna started to run along the creek and Serena followed close behind.

...

Luna and Serena had reached they bridge. They stayed low behind some bushes and watched as the scouts fought Mederson. He was stronger than ever!

Serena watched in horror. "Should I go out?" Serena whispered.

"Just wait," Luna said. "If it gets serious, I'll allow you to go."

"What will I do?" Serena asks. "I don't have the crystal. No doubt Mederson has it."

"Find the power in your inner self, Serena." Luna looked up at Serena. "Your a strong and powerful scout. You can take out any monsters with you and your friends. Find the power!"

Serena smiled and embraced Luna. "I'll try my best."

"There's my sailor moon I know and love!" Luna praised.

Serena smiled and felt great inside. Like she could do anything!

Until she heard a big _BAM!_

Both Luna and Serena turned towards the scene. All the scouts were down!

"You pathetic scouts! Your powers are useless against me! You should've never crossed me!" Mederson held out his hand to the scouts. "Now you'll pay!"

"Alright this is getting too dangerous. You have to go out there. Now!" Luna exclaimed.

Serena nodded and stood in the middle of the scouts and Mederson.

"You'll never get to them as long as I'm still alive and well!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well then, a death will have to be arranged!" Mederson snapped his fingers and balls of magic fire came to Mederson.

Serena stayed determined as the magic shot right towards her. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated and...BAM!

The magic got repelled back to Mederson. Mederson looked shocked but he tried to keep a straight face.

Medreson instantly made a blue shield around himself and the magic vanished.

"How's that death going?" Serena smiles up at him and laughs.

Mederson's face flushes red with anger. "Y-you and your pathetic friends will pay!"

"You think you can defeat us? How cute!" Serena steps back from Mederson. "We are the sailor scouts, with our new full on powers!" Serena remembered what Luna said. She had to find inner powers. For her and her friends.

"Sailor Mercury, full Mercury Power!" Sailor Mercury floated up in a blue glow.

"Sailor Mars, full Mars Power!" Sailor Mars floated up in a red glow.

"Sailor Jupiter, full Jupiter Power!" Sailor Jupiter floated up in a green glow.

"Sailor Venus, full Venus Power!" Sailor Venus floated up in an orange glow.

"And me. Sailor Moon, full Moon Power!" Serena floated up in a red and blue glow, now transformed into a stronger version of her scout, along with the others. "Nothing can bring us down. We are an unstoppable, crime fighting force called the sailor scouts!"

All the girls linked hands, joining an unstoppable power. They joined and made one magic ball containing all of their powers.

They shot it on Mederson, no doubtingly, defeating him.

When they were done, the girls floated back down on the ground.

"Great job, Serena!" the girls praised.

Serena smiled and embraced all her friends.

"Serena," Luna said, tugging on Serena's shirt. "You guys used your full and most powerful transformations! Those only happen on rare occasions."

"I guess today was one of those days." The girls giggled and embraced again.

"Serena!" Sailor Mars said. She pointed behind Serena. "Isn't that your crystal?"

Serena squinted and ran over to where Sailor Mars was pointing. Sure enough, there was her imperium silver crystal sitting on the abandoned bridge.

Serena picked it up and held it to her chest. "I'll never lose you again," Serena whispered, as tears of graditude ran down her cheeks.

All her friends(including Luna)walked over and embraced her.

"Whatever happens," Serena started. "I know that will be in it together. Forever."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading Stolen Crystal!_

 _I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you!_

 _-Iraka9_


End file.
